Unexpected Field Trip
by call me Amber
Summary: With Annabeth's school getting out a day earlier for winter break than the other Manhattan schools, she takes a trip to the Met. Her little excursion takes an interesting turn when she meets a school group on a field trip...(note: I changed Annabeth's school situation to better fit the story) Oneshot.


A/N: Just a little something I wrote for an amazing friend's birthday. Haven't posted in a while, so I hope this suffices.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

New York during the holiday season is definitely a sight to behold. All the buildings are festively decorated, with trees out front and in their lobbies. Red and green dominate the city. People hustle in and out of stores, tourists fill every empty space, and the line for Starbucks is insanely long. I smiled as I passed one such line, my hands wrapped around my small coffee house latte. It was beginning to snow. A few brave flakes were sticking to the wide, concrete side walks. I shivered. I pulled my hood onto my head, the fur trim on it tickling my forehead. I absolutely loved that jacket. It was a dress-length, stitched gray coat with two rows of large, black buttons and a belt. It was a gift from my dad for my birthday. I stopped at the corner of the street and waited for the 'walk' signal. I waited, watching the New York traffic speed by. There was a double-decker bus across the street letting people off. Just in front of it was a big yellow school bus bringing kids to a field trip. They looked around my age, maybe a bit younger. They looked about as interested in the iconic building in front of them as they were with a wall. I frowned, wondering how one could not wonder at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Not only was it full of art and loads of history, the architecture was incredible. Well…maybe not incredible, but certainly interesting. It was most likely modeled after a monument in classical Greece…

I could almost hear Percy saying "Here we go again," with that goofy smile on his face. He loved it when I talked. Personally, I think he zones out and just stares at me but he tries his best not to look bored. The walk signal appeared and I darted across the street. I walked up the steps and into the building. Just in time, too. It was beginning to snow harder. The security guards checked my bag and gave me a visitor's pin. I stopped at the Information desk. I grabbed a brochure and absentmindedly browsed through it.

"No school?"

I looked up, "Hi Cassie."

Cassie was an art-history major, just out of college, she did tours and worked at the Info. desk.

"Nope, got out for break yesterday."

She made a face, flipping her brown waves out of her eyes, "You private school kids have it nice."

I beamed. She snorted.

"So," she drawled, "What are you hitting today?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Oooh, I know that sigh. What's wrong with the BF?"

"What? Nothing."

Cassie eyed me, "Uh-huh. Spill."

"Nothing is wrong. I miss him. I'll get to see him soon, though."

"I see. Well, I've got something you may like. Queen Victoria's royal dresses. Pretty amazing."

She handed me a pamphlet. I looked through it.

"Seems interesting."

"It is. My favorite is her wedding gown. Gorgeous."

"Okay."

I stepped away and headed for the stairs.

"Hope you see pretty boy soon!" she called.

I smiled to myself and walked to the second floor.

Like with all temporary exhibits, there was quite a wait line. I hopped in just behind the school group I saw earlier. I waited for about thirty minutes. The kids ended up being juniors, like me. They were pretty normal. A few of the guys tried to flirt with me. I shut them down pretty quickly. I finally got in and it was pretty much worth the wait. The room was dimly lit to protect the dresses and they were beautiful. The beading and attention to detail was marvelous. I could see the queen walking around with them on. The wedding dress was amazing, like Cassie said. It was simple, yet totally perfect for royalty. They had a very long diary entry about her wedding day. I was reading it when someone came up behind me.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Excuse me?"

I whirled around. It was one of the high schoolers on the field trip.

"I said hey," he replied.

"Hey. Please go away."

I couldn't see his face very well, but I just knew he was making a pouty face.

"Why? I just wanted to say hi."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Is he here?"

"Well…no…"

"Then what's the problem?"

I sighed, "Go. Please."

"What? You don't like me?"

"No, not particularly."

"How about now?"

He pressed up against me a little.

"You're an idiot," I spat.

He laughed, "You just like me. What's your name?"

"Leave me alone," I pleaded.

"Well, Leave me alone, you're very, very pretty."

"Great. Now get off me."

He did, but he didn't leave. By now I wanted to whip out Promise and severely hurt this boy. I managed to slip past him.

"Well I have to go," I said.

"Can I at least buy you a hot chocolate and a fancy pastry I can't pronounce?"

Free food? Eh, I thought, why not.

"Fine."

I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to leave his tour group, but he didn't seem to care. We went downstairs to the museum café. As promised, I got a hot chocolate and a crepe (obviously he didn't take French.) I could see him much better in that lighting. He was an average looking guy, brown hair, blue eyes, good skin. He watched as I sipped my cocoa.

"So, Leave me alone, where you from?"

I put the cup down, "Clarion. My name's Annabeth, by the way."

"Clarion? The elite ladies academy? Nice."

"Thanks."

He stole a piece of my crepe.

"Hey!" I said.

"I bought it, I get some."

"Fair enough."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"So, Annabeth…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," he replied, "I just like your name."

"Um, thank you?"

He chuckled, "It's a compliment."

"I know."

"How about we go ice skating?"

"What?"

"Ice skating. In Rockefeller Center."

"Aren't you on a field trip?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got it covered."

"I don't even know you!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"I can't go gallivanting with strangers. I have a boyfriend."

"Gallivanting. Nice word."

I groaned internally.

"Come on," he pleaded, "It'll be fun. What's skating between friends?"

"You have an hour."

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes. We cleaned up and walked out of the café. As we neared the front door, I saw Cassie watching me, eyebrow raised.

"Friend," I mouthed.

She eyed me skeptically, but she nodded.

"Hey," I said to him, "I don't know your name."

He hesitated like he was considering if I was worthy enough to know.

"Peter."

Rockefeller Center wasn't crowded, not. Even with kids still in school, tourists were packed on the ice. Still, I had a good time. Peter was a good skater. I, on the other hand, can't skate to save my life. After my first few falls, he insisted on holding my hand.

"Hey, if you fall, I'll go down with you."

We spent a bit more than an hour on the ice, closer to two, actually. As we were taking off our skates, Peter looked at his phone.

"Crap. I gotta go, like, now."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Can you turn these in?" he handed me his skates.

"Sure. Hey, can I have-,"

"It was nice hanging out with you," and he ran off.

"-your number?" I finished, defeated.

The next day, I was sitting on a bus heading to the stop nearest Camp. I looked out the window and sighed. I wished I'd gotten Peter's number or even his last name. I didn't even know why I liked him, I mean Percy…I loved Percy. But…I don't know…something about Peter reminded me of him. The bus stopped.

"Time to go home," I said softly.

I grabbed my duffle and got off. It was about a quarter mile walk to Camp. The snow from yesterday left the ground covered in about an inch of powdery white. I came to Thalia's tree, patted our guard dragon's head, and headed inside the border.

I threw my stuff on my bunk. The cabin was empty. Lunch had started a few minutes ago. I quickly hurried to the pavilion. I had just walked in when I saw something…or, rather, someone.

"Peter?"

"Annabeth?" he stared back at me, confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same as you I guess...hang on, wait, that means…you're _the _Annabeth. You're Annabeth Chase."

"That's me," I replied, nervous now.

I looked around, hoping Percy wasn't around, listening.

"I guess this means you couldn't have given me your number anyways. You probably don't have a phone," I said.

"Yeah."

We stood there awkwardly for a bit.

"Sooo," he said.

"You know, I never got your name. Your full name."

At that, he grinned, "Peter, Peter Johnson."

"Wait a minute…" my brain reeling.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. His arms curled around my waist, pulling me closer. After a while we broke apart.

"You, ass!" I screamed, "You little, lying, cheating, son of a-,"

He looked at me.

I relaxed, "You're so stupid, sometimes, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled, "I thought that was pretty smart."

"No, it was stupid," I said.

"Was not. It was a very well thought out plan."

I looked at him.

"It was! Once I saw you outside after I got off the bus, I ran in and told Cassie to send you to the exhibit. I talked to Phil, got him to cover for me. Shook up some Mist magic and ta-da! Peter Johnson."

I had to admit, it was a pretty good plan…for Percy.

"Well, Peter Johnson, let's get some hot chocolate and pastries you can't pronounce."

He laughed, "Alright, Wise Girl, sounds good."

0o0

A/N: Had you going there for a little didn't I? Hahaha, happy birthday, Megs!


End file.
